Some semiconductor devices operate as resistive random access memory devices (RRAM). Memory cells in these devices include a variable state material or materials whose state can be changed from a high resistance state to a low resistance state, and back again. RRAM devices are often non-volatile and can be formed in memory cells having a small form factor. One mechanism of changing state in RRAM devices includes forming and removing a conducting filament through an insulator material.